Chacun ses Fantasmes
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: [ZoLu. Après Thriller Bark. ] Une idée de Nami. Un coup de main de Robin. La naïveté de Luffy. Et le plus célèbre des droits du capitaine revisité ! Pour le bon plaisir de l'épéiste de l'équipage.


**Pairing: **ZoLu

**Rating:** un petit K+, parce que c'est tout mignon !

**Disclaimer:** Si One Piece avait été à moi, cette scène aurait vraiment eut lieu, sérieux ! Mais heureusement pour vos yeux, One Piece est toujours la propriété de maître Oda.

**La note de l'auteur:**

Hello-o **mes potirons** ! J'ai... pété un câble ! Donc j'ai écris ça, parce que, même si je ne suis pas un maître dans le domaine, j'essaye de faire de l'humour ! Pardonnez donc cela.. c'était sensé être un drabble, à la base, mais finalement, ça a pris un peu de volume. Mais c'est toujours léger, alors voilà. Le titre, il me fait rire toute seule, sérieux, mais c'est pas grave. Ca pourrait expliquer... certaines réactions dans ce truc, on peut dire ! Bref, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

**ENJOY IT ! :D**

* * *

**1**

«- **Ça va lui plaire, tu crois?! C'est un peu la honte, non?**»

Au milieu de la chambre des garçons, Luffy regarde d'un air tout à fait sceptique les vêtements que Nami a bien voulu lui prêter, sous les conseils de Robin, qui observe la scène depuis le canapé, livre en main et sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

«- **Mais non, ça te va très bien et ça lui fera plaisir, assurément!** S'exclame la rousse, un peu trop enthousiaste, peut-être.

- **Hm..** Fait simplement le chapeau de paille.»

En fait, c'est carrément la honte. Mais Luffy a renoncé à se débattre après le... le combientième coup de poing déjà? Ou bien c'était peut-être quand Nami lui a juré que Robin lui réserverait le même sort qu'à Franky s'il ne se laissait pas faire?

Ce fut donc après avoir planqué ses mains sur ses précieux «bijoux de famille» en criant qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher que l'homme-élastique a coopéré.

«- **D'ailleurs, où est ce que tu as trouvé un truc pareil?** Demande l'adolescent.»

Mais bien loin de lui répondre, sa brave navigatrice se contente de l'attraper par les épaules et de le secouer.

«- **Qu'importe! Tu l'aimes, non?** Rétorque-t-elle, sérieuse.»

Luffy déglutit.

«- **Bah ouais!**

**- Tu sais qu'il en a l'air d'en avoir bavé plus que nous sur cette île de malheur?**

**- Ouais, il était plutôt mal, même! Mais il va bien, maintenant!»**

Nami le secoue à nouveau, pour le faire taire et sortir cette idée de sa tête vide. On ne se contente pas de l'état actuel, il faut regarder en dessous des apparences.

«- **Ça va lui faire du bien qu'on fasse attention à lui, comme ça, tu verras!**

**- Tu crois ?**»

Nouvelle secousse.

«- **J'en suis certaine! Maintenant arrête de poser des questions stupides et file, je croyais que t'avais peur de rien !** Dit-elle en pointant la porte derrière lui.»

Le jeune garçon hoche simplement la tête, avant de sortir. Mais à peine a-il le temps de se retourner qu'il se fait héler par l'autre femme de son équipage.

«- **Capitaine, j'ai lu l'autre jour, un livre qui pourrait t'intéresser.** Affirme-t-elle, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- **Ah ouais?! Ça raconte comment créer de la viande instantanément?!**»

_**PAF!**_

La main de Nami rencontre un visage. Et le visage de Nami rencontre une main. Comment a-t-elle pu accepter ce gamin comme capitaine ? Des fois, elle se le demande encore.

Son poing se referme sous son nez avec la ferme intention de s'écraser avec force sur le crâne à sa portée. Mais avant qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre geste, Robin se met à ricaner joyeusement et délaisse son livre pour s'expliquer avec Luffy.

«- **Non. C'est à propos de ce que font les gens qui s'aime. Et ton droit, en tant que Capitaine.**»

**2**

«**- ZORO!**»

Le principal intéressé grince des dents. 3 jours seulement qu'il a repris connaissance et que le Thousand Sunny a quitté cette île maudite de Thriller Bark. Et depuis que le navire vogue à nouveau librement sur les flots, son capitaine ne lâche pas le bretteur d'une semelle, au grand damne de ce dernier. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend, hein? C'est quand même pas ce cuistot de merde qui a vendu la mèche sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kuma?!

Non..Ce n'est pas son genre.

Le vert soupire longuement. De toute façon si Luffy avait découvert ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il l'aurait assurément corrigé et d'une manière dont même lui préfère ne rien savoir!

«**- ZOROOO!**»

La voix criarde et enfantine du petit brun le fait rouler des yeux, quand bien même un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ça y est. Il va encore s'impatienter et lui coller une bonne trempe s'il ne descend pas immédiatement. Alors, dans la vigie, l'épéiste de l'équipage lâche ses haltères et attrape sa serviette pour essuyer un minimum de sueur coulant sur son torse. Même la fenêtre close et à cette distance, il peut entendre le chahut de ses compagnons sur le pont. Des éclats de rires, des exclamations et des cris qui le font sourire.

_Ceux-là vraiment, ils n'en manquent pas une._

Alors finalement, le tigre quitte sa tanière et se mêle aux autres sur le pont. Mais, il a beau en faire le tour du regard; aucune trace de son capitaine.

_Il... se fout un peu de lui, non?_

Puis, Zoro remarque les drôles d'air qu'affichent ses compagnons qui ont, soit dit en passant, un sourire attendri jusqu'aux oreilles et le regard braqué sur lui.

_Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent, eux?_

Alors, il grogne, croise les bras sur son torse et veut faire demi-tour pour retourner dans son endroit de prédilection. Mais il n'a même pas le temps de faire volte-face qu'on lui saute dessus et qu'on l'aveugle.

«- **SURPRISE!**»

Délicate attention hurlée à son oreille pour lui exploser le tympan. Merci Luffy... Surpris, en effet, Zoro recule de quelques pas, entraîné par le poids de son capitaine dont les mains, gantées, lui obscurcissent toujours la vue.

…

_Gantées?_

Depuis quand Luffy porte des gants? C'est n'importe quoi!

Grommelant, le sabreur retire les mains de son capitaine.

«- **Luffy! C'est quoi ça?!** Râle-t-il en se tournant vers le principal intéressé.»

Mais il ne tombe que sur le visage rayonnant du petit brun, large sourire accroché aux lèvres, voile dans les cheveux.

_VOILE DANS LES CHEVEUX ?!_

Y'a un problème, là, un gros problème, même! Il est fatigué, c'est plus possible.

«- **Tu sais, Zoro...**Commença l'homme-élastique.»

C'est à ce moment là que le vert se rend compte l'adolescent à quitter ses omoplates pour poser pieds sur la pelouse du navire.

«- **Robin elle m'a dit que les gens qui s'aiment, ils se marient! Et que le Capitaine d'un navire avait le droit de faire des mariages. Moi j'aime Zoro! Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on se marie?!**»

Bug intersidéral. Les neurones de l'algue humaine plantent le temps d'assimiler _**ça**_. Ça étant les gants blancs de Luffy qui lui remontent aux coudes. Le voile qui virevolte joyeusement au gré du vent dans ses cheveux noirs. La robe-bustier, toute aussi immaculée que les gants qui semble un peu trop grande pour lui et qui traîne par terre mais qui n'en épouse pas moins magnifiquement ses hanches. Et la demande, surtout.

Alors, après absorption des donnés, le cerveau de Zoro frit, et son propriétaire tombe à terre, sur le dos, une fontaine de sang s'échappant de ses narines, répétant comme un vieux disque rayé _«Fiançailles, Épousailles..»_.

La réaction des autres ne se fait pas attendre, tous, ou presque, éclatent de rire à en faire fuir un monstre marin. Sanji passe par dessus la rambarde près de la cuisine, étalé dans l'herbe, des larmes de rire aux yeux. Nami se tord sur son transat et Robin cache son large sourire derrière un livre.

Seul peut-être Chopper et Luffy ne rit pas. L'un paniquant à la vue de tout ce sang et l'autre, à califourchon sur les hanches de sa victime, trop occupé à secouer son second comme un prunier, lui cognant sans le vouloir la tête sur la pelouse.

«**- Zoro! OI! ZORO! Réveille-toi! Alors, tu veux bien? ZORO! DEBOUUUT!»**


End file.
